produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ha Sungwoon
Cosmic Sky Forever Blue Forever Blue |final_rank = 11 |original_grade = A |reevaluation_grade = A |age = |birthday = March 22, 1994 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 167cm |weight = 57kg |website = Naver Profile |youtube = Official Youtube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |company = Star Crew Entertainment }}Ha Sungwoon (하성운) is currently an idol under Star Crew Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #11 on the finale making him a member of Wanna One. Career & History In 2014, Sungwoon debuted as a member of HOTSHOT with their single "Take a Shot". In 2017, him, and fellow member Noh Taehyun, entered Produce 101 Season 2. In August, 2017 Sungwoon debuted as a member of Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Sungwoon to return to Star Crew Entertainment. His company released a statement that he will be releasing a mini solo album at the end of February and will have promotions for it as a solo artists. There is no news whether he will be rejoining HOTSHOT or not. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Show Time" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Forever+1" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Solo Albums * My Moment (2019) * BXXX (2019) Singles * "Bird" (2019) * "Riding" (2019) * "Blue" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) HOTSHOT * Take A Shot (2014) * Midnight Sun (2015) * Watch Out (2015) * I'm A Hotshot (2015) * Step By Step (2016) * Jelly (2017) Solo * Bird (2019) * Blue (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Master Key (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Sungwoon Debut.png|Debut Sungwoon Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Sungwoon Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Sungwoon Nothing Without You.png|''Nothing Without You'' Sungwoon Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Sungwoon I Promise You.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Sungwoon Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Sungwoon Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Sungwoon Undivided.png|"Forever+1" Ha Sungwoon Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Ha Sungwoon Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Ha Sungwoon Fan Cafe Promo.jpg|Fan Cafe Profile Ha Sungwoon The Star Promo.jpg|YouTube Promo Ha Sungwoon My Moment Promo 1.jpg|''My Moment'' (1) Ha Sungwoon My Moment Promo 2.jpg|''My Moment'' (2) Ha Sungwoon My Moment Promo 3.jpg|''My Moment'' (3) Ha Sungwoon My Moment Promo 4.jpg|''My Moment'' (4) Ha Sungwoon BXXX Promo 1.jpg|''BXXX'' Produce 101 Sungwoon Produce 101.png Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Ha Sungwoon Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 아더앤에이블ㅣ하성운ㅣ에코 보이스 마법 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ하성운 (아더앤에이블) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ하성운 (아더앤에이블) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이우진(미디어라인) vs 하성운(아더앤에이블) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 아더앤에이블 노태현, 하성운 ♬Very Good @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ하성운 - BTS ♬상남자 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ하성운 - I.O.I ♬소나기 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Downpour Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ하성운 - It′s ♬Show Time @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Show Time Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 하성운 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE HA SUNG WOON FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 하성운 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE HA SUNG WOON FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 하성운 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One HA SUNG WOON FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 하성운 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One HA SUNG WOON FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 하성운 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One HA SUNG WOON FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:HOTSHOT